Lucy Coe (Lynn Herring)
|aunts/uncles = Charlene Simpson |cousins = Colton Shore Decker Moss |relatives = Rafe Kovich (distant cousin) |color = #000066 |color text = white}} Lucille "Lucy" Coe (previously Jones, Quartermaine, Baldwin and Collins) is a fictional character from the ABC daytime drama General Hospital and its former spinoff Port Charles. Originating on General Hospital, Lucy came to Port Charles in 1986. She was portrayed by actress Lynn Herring from 1986–1991, 1992–2003, and for a brief stint in 2004. Lucy is the ex-wife of Dr. Tony Jones, Dr. Alan Quartermaine and Scott Baldwin. She is the current wife of Dr. Kevin Collins and the adoptive mother of Serena Baldwin and Christina Baldwin. "Lucy" returns to Port Charles in 2012 and has stayed in town ever since. Storylines |-|1986-97= Originating on General Hospital, Lucy came to Port Charles in 1986 and she was a mousy librarian. She was involved with Kevin O'Connor, and she was an alibi in his murder case. After she was duped by him, she wrote a tell all book to make some money. The mousy Lucy was now gone forever. She had an affair with Bobbie Spencer's then-husband Jake Meyer and then miscarried his child. After that, her Aunt Charlene managed to set her up with Tony Jones, whom she eventually married. After Tony, she married Alan Quartermaine wearing a red dress, thus angering the Quartermaines. While married to Alan, she had an affair with Scotty and became pregnant. She also miscarried that child. After her marriage to Alan, she ended up with Scotty, but she ended up leaving for New York with Greg Bennett. When she returned to Port Charles, Scotty had fallen in love with Dominique Taub. Dominique was diagnosed with a fatal brain cancer, and she saw a kinder, gentler Lucy and convinced Scotty to let Lucy be the surrogate mother for their child. Lucy gave birth to the child, Serena, in a cabin during a blizzard. Soon after, Scott was forced to flee town after being pressured by the mob. Lucy took this very hard. She ended up meeting Damian Smith, and she reverted to her scheming ways temporarily. She made a bet with Damian that he could not bed Bobbie, which eventually led to the beginning of the break up of Tony and Bobbie's marriage. She met Kevin during this time, and he helped her return to the considerate Lucy she had become because of Dominique's influence. They faced a very rocky road to get where they are today, though. Despite her fledgling psychic powers that helped in the capture of Damian Smith, Lucy's brief marriage to evil Rex Stanton to keep an eye on Serena, and Kevin's mental breakdown, they managed to stay together. However, when she tampered with Eve's car during their engagement, it caused Eve's car to have an accident while Serena was in it. Serena lost her eyesight but regained it afterwards. Kevin called off the wedding when they were about to say their vows. |-|Port Charles= Lucy became trapped in a cabin with brisk Dr. Ellen Burgess, and a strong friendship began, lasting with ups and downs until Ellen vanished in 1999. After their plane crashed, Lucy and Scott found love again and eventually married. A baby girl, Christina, came into their lives after Lucy found her at The Nurses' Ball. Unbeknownst to them, Julie Devlin was Christina's mother, and a bitter custody fight ensued. Lucy reacted angrily to Julie's visitation rights, Frank's visitation rights, and the news that Scott had adopted Christina under his name, and couldn't under hers. When Julie kidnapped Christina and fled town, Lucy irrationally blamed Scott, and ended their relationship. They eventually divorced amicably, and she sees Serena regularly. After working together to sort out the machinations of Dr. Rachel Locke, and uncovering the identity of Kevin's daughter Livvie, Lucy and Kevin realized their love for each other had never died. They reunited, with Lucy moving back into the Lighthouse she loved. The duo depended on each other more than ever at this time, with Livvie constantly in danger and enthralled by unknown forces, and the town under a dark cloud. As the few months went by, Lucy pieced together the clues and discovered Port Charles had a vampire. In spite of his rationally-trained mind, Kevin put aside his doubts and believed her. Not only was she right, a trip to Transylvania brought news that she was one of the last in a line of vampire slayers dating back centuries (not related to Buffy). She also gained a cousin, Rafe. Lucy, Kevin, and several others managed to vanquish Caleb, but only temporarily. He returned weak, slowly gaining power by tapping into their fears and weaknesses. He planted seeds in Lucy's head to make her think Kevin wanted to resume his relationship with Eve. With help from Rafe, Lucy and most of the other victims escaped his duping, but he is now using their children as weapons, making Lucy think Christina has contacted her. In the midst of the constant chaos, Lucy has been the major force behind the Nurses Ball since 1994, and takes great pride in its success. Through a series of misunderstandings and Caleb and Livvie's manipulations, a needy Lucy had a one-night stand with Eve's estranged husband Ian. Caleb was destroyed for good, and with the help of Lucy's cousin Rafe, Kevin/Lucy and Eve/Ian were able to patch up their differences. Lucy then became suspicious of Kevin's meetings with a mysterious veiled woman, but that was resolved when Kevin threw a surprise wedding for Lucy, with Christina as a surprise guest! Finally, after nearly a decade, Lucy was Mrs. Kevin Collins. After the wedding, Lucy learned Julie (Kevin's mystery friend) had returned to town to give Christina to her other mother, because Julie had a terminal illness. Lucy tearfully agreed and promised that Christina would learn how much Julie loved her. With her new family together in the lighthouse, Lucy had to contend with an old friend of Kevin's, Paige, showing up on his doorstep and moving in. Considering that she was supposed to be Kevin's age, Lucy was amazed by the quality of her skin. As Paige grew closer to closer to Kevin, asking him to paint her portrait, she claimed her husband had been killed in a car accident. What they didn't realize was that Paige was also killed in that accident, and back on Earth only to resolve her relationship with Kevin. Paige got other ideas, and began plotting to take him and Christina from Lucy, seeing them as her family. When Kevin was electrocuted, Paige appeared in her angelic form and nearly pulled him into death. Lucy, already suspicious of Paige, left Christina with her and went upstairs to find Paige gone and Christina alone (Paige had been beamed up to Heaven for a reprimand). Lucy was outraged and threw Paige out of the house as soon as she returned. Soon, Kevin was similarly disenchanted, and cut her out of his life. He did agree to paint her portrait. At this time he finally managed to piece together her identity as an angel. Lucy walked in on him and Paige in a private moment, and he told Lucy about Paige's real persona. Since Paige had said her few months on Earth were supposed to be spent exploring why she was brought, Lucy bought 3 plane tickets to London, making Kevin and Paige go along. They visited Paige's family's mansion, to put her portrait on the wall. Only a portrait of ancestor Rebecca Barrington was missing. Paige realized she must be related to the Barringtons, and after sharing a tearful goodbye with Kevin, saved Alison's life, then vanished. Lucy's peace of mind was shattered within a day. Kevin's former wife and Lucy's former rival, Eve Lambert, was killed in a car accident. Lucy had grown to become friendly with her, and was devastated by the loss. She then managed to help Kevin come to terms with his grief, as well as Ian. Victor and Mary were turned on by a scented candle, which Lucy realized. She soon discovered Alison was responsible for the candles being passed around, and funded a candle business for Alison. Her good idea hit a rough patch when her stepdaughter, Livvie, vehemently opposed this "witchcraft". Kevin took her side, opposing Lucy. Within a few weeks, he had vanished after making contact with the spirit of Rebecca in the candle shop. Lucy lashed out when many assumed Kevin was dead, and tried to help Alison after she was arrested for Kevin's murder. With the support of Ian, Victor, and others, she kept a rein on her emotions and began trying to bring Kevin back. She got clues from the other side which she could tell were from Kevin. They led her to Rebecca's portrait, which had been slashed by Livvie. Lucy and Ian began repairing the portrait, hoping to bring her beloved "Doc" back to her. Kevin shows up in the "nowhere world" of Barnadoon with Rebecca. He tries to call out to Lucy, who vaguely hears him, and she and Ian channel Kevin several times over the next few weeks. It works, but leaves Ian more and more debilitated each time afterwards. Lucy refuses to continue to put Ian at risk, as she cares for him too much to lose him, too. Lucy eventually realizes that if she and Alison can clear Rebecca's name, maybe it will let her rest in peace and return Lucy's husband. Lucy, Alison, Ian, Kate, Jack and Jamal all work on it, and a judge overturns Rebecca's conviction. In Barnadoon, Rebecca fades away to heaven right in front of Kevin. Before vanishing completely and leaving Kevin alone, she tells him that someone on Earth has to light the special candle for him to return. Back in PC, Victor informs Lucy that "Kevin's" remains (really ashes from the urn of Kevin's twin brother Ryan) are found, and Lucy loses all hope of finding her husband. Just then, a sketchpad appears in front of Kevin and he draws a sketch of Lucy (adding the date), which floats its way down to her, restoring her faith. Days later, at the hospital chapel, Rafe pulls the magic candle out of his backpack and lights it. Kevin appears in front of Lucy and the two share a wonderful reunion. With Kevin back, and Rafe revealed to be back as well, Lucy turns her energy to helping Rafe realize that (despite his amnesia) Alison, not Livvie, is his true love. This drives a little wedge between Lucy and Kevin, since Kevin naturally takes his daughter's side. Lucy does not back off though, and (with some help from above) realizes that Rafe sold his soul and that if he doesn't fall back in love with Alison, he'll lose it forever. Eventually, even Kevin admits that Livvie is acting very odd, and when he checks her medical records, he notices some records are missing. He gets the young assistant that Livvie blackmailed to admit that she changed the paternity results. Kevin tells this to Lucy, then prepares to go talk to Livvie. When he enters her apartment however, she takes him for Frank and injects him with a psychotropic drug....making him crazy. Kevin assumes the personality of his dead twin Ryan, and seduces Lucy then tries to kill her. It is also revealed that a young prostitute on Jasmine Island (where Kevin retreated to after being injected) was murdered. After he tries to hurt Alison, Lucy has Kevin committed to a psychiatric center. In pain, Lucy grows closer to Ian who is still suffering from the pain of losing Eve. Kevin does not seem to be getting any better, in fact he is getting more angry by the day, and is particularly agitated by the connection between his wife and Ian. That connection grows stronger and stronger, and as it becomes increasingly clear that Kevin will not be returning to his normal self, Lucy and Ian begin to admit that they are falling in love. About this time, the band The Stephen Clay Experience comes to town. They release a song that everybody seems mesmerized by... everybody but slayers Lucy and Rafe. When eventually Stephen Clay is revealed, he looks exactly like Caleb, and Rafe and Lucy go into Slayer mode to protect the town from the vampire. Alas, Elizabeth Barrington is turned into a vampire, and she turns Ian. Lucy comforts him, and the two realize that her slayer powers lessen his need to feed when they make love. Lucy, Rafe, Alison and Ian devise a plan to rid the town of vampires: there is a healing spring that runs below Port Charles. When submerged in the water, any vampire who has fed will be "healed" and returned to their human selves. The group plans to toss all the vampires in. Unfortunately, the plan does not go off as well as hoped (Joshua Temple tries to blow the spring up): people are hurt, and Lucy also falls in the water. Also, since Ian has not fed, he cannot be healed. After the explosion, Lucy begins not feeling well. She is anemic, tired and her hair has been falling out. Ian soon discovers that she has a disorder in which her own blood is poisoning her. Lucy also realizes that she has lost her slayer powers. But this does not deter Lucy, as she is still determined to save Port Charles from Joshua and his vampire clan... and her beloved Ian from himself. |-|2012-13= Lucy Coe is mentioned by Sabrina Santiago as a potential to boost the possibility of returning of the Nurses' Ball. Felix DuBois, a fellow student nurse, tells Sabrina and Elizabeth that he is also employed as a cosmetic salesman for Lucy Coe's business CoeCoe. He says that he will try and see what he can do at getting Lucy Coe to help in the exchange of bread-bed duty. In December, Sabrina and Felix go to New York City to talk to Lucy Coe about fundraising the Nurses' Ball where they first encounter Lucy's Senior VP Bree Flanders (Meredith Vieira). Lucy appears at General Hospital and meets Patrick Drake. In January 2013, Lucy becomes co-CEO of ELQ and gains funding for the Nurse's Ball. The next day she has a mental break and stabs McBain thinking that he is vampire Caleb Morley. She also believes that Sam is Livvie Locke Morley and Duke is vampire Joshua Temple. She is later transferred to Ferncliff where she talks to Todd Manning. She is also ecstatic when she sees her husband Kevin Collins. Lucy decides that she will accompany Heather and Todd when they escape Ferncliff. Heather knocks out Kevin and the three go to Wyndemere. Todd leaves and Lucy decides that she too will find street clothes to wear. Heather convinces Lucy to take a nap, so Heather leaves. Soon after Lucy is awoken by Caleb. (Michael Easton playing dual roles of John McBain and Caleb Morley). Lucy is then arrested and then is able to presuade Molly Lansing-Davis to help her, John McBain, and Rafe to escape. Lucy accompanies John and Rafe to PCU to find information on Caleb. In the current telling of Caleb Morley, it is told that Caleb was actually a persona of Stephen Clay. Stephen Clay was a deranged person who had a vampire persona for his rock-singing career before he went insane. (On Port Charles (show), it was told that Caleb used Stephen Clay as an alias - a reversal of GH telling of it). Then the three fugitives go to Wyndemere and Lucy sees Alison. John rescues Sam. Lucy, Rafe, and John turn themselves in and later released by the Mayor and the DA. Lucy goes with Anna Devane to see the body of "Caleb"/Stephen Clay and says that Caleb is really dead. After Lucy and Anna leaves, the coroner takes the ring out of his pocket and leaves. On March 15, Lucy arrives at General Hospital to plan the Nurse's Ball. Felix, Sabrina, and Liz try to explain to her that the Nurse's ball will not happen in 2013 due to ELQs assets being frozen. Lucy continues to say that the Nurse's ball will go on and shows them a check from an anonymous donor. She helped Scott Baldwin with his ill-attempted court wedding. Lucy gets Kevin Collins to be Scott's best man and arranges for the dress and flowers. The wedding never started due to Dante informing them that Lulu (the potential matron of honor) is missing. Lucy and Scott are seen handing out flyers in a city park where both Lulu's father Luke and her husband Dante threaten Scott Baldwin with bodily harm if he is indeed connected to Lulu's disappearance. Lucy and Kevin petition to be Rafe's foster parents but Lucy is denied because of stabbing John McBain. Positions held at ELQ Enterprises Family tree Category:CEOs of ELQ Category:Characters Category:Characters created by Anne Howard Bailey Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Characters introduced by Gloria Monty Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Characters introduced by Wendy Riche Category:Fictional businesspeople Category:Fictional clergy members Category:Fictional people in fashion Category:General Hospital characters Category:Port Charles characters Category:Robin's Diary characters Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Featured